Oh Bloody Hell
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: After a long hard day, bad news is not what Ron wanted to hear. Especially if it involves a certain daughter of his, and an enemy's son.


Written for The Teacher's Lounge I can Have Prompt plz thread.

Prompt: Rose/Scorpious found in a broom closet snogging.

Hermione made Ron's favorite dinner; mashed potatoes, green beans, and roast beef. On the counter cooling was his favorite chocolate cake. She had to break the news gently to him. Their daughter Rose was caught snogging Scorpious in school. Hermione received the owl this morning while she was having a nice steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Hermione sighed as she folded the napkins on the table for the tenth time. The candles were lit, the dishes done, and the coffee was ready upon his arrival. All that waited for her was Ron. She hoped Ron was in a good mood. Work at the shop kept him busy. What was a temporary job with Weasley's Wizard Wheeze took more than one or two years. George had yet to find a replacement for his brother. Everyone they interviewed didn't fit George's description of a good employee. Hermione thought back to Ernie, the short brunette klutz who spilled everything in his path even if he didn't touch anything. When he spilled the love potion over Ron, and caused Ron to have a crush on Pansy, George fired Ernie. Hermione's focus came back to reality when Ron came in through the living room door. He dropped his coat on the floor not caring to pick it up and slouched into the chair.

"Rough day, Ronald?" Hermione said automatically getting his dinner on the table and out of the warm pots on the stove.

"Hermione, I can't work there anymore. Fifteen years at the shop and I've about had it! Did you know Ernie tried coming back to get his job back? After two years of us firing him? He said his wife was pregnant and he really needed a job."

"Poor fellow. Did you hire him?" Hermione asked as she set the plate of roast beef on the table in front of Ron. Ron straightened up and unfolded the napkin, placing it neatly on is lap.

"He isn't married! Remember the love potion?" Ron said digging into the food, cutting a huge slice of roast beef and chewing it while talking. Hermione ignored her strong urge to snap at him for not chewing his food properly. She had to pick and choose her battles with him when he was in a bad mood. And today's battle was Rose.

"He isn't married?" she repeated as she watched him shove mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Aren't you eating?" he asked.

"No, I ate already. I couldn't wait for you. After all it is nine at night," she said glancing at the clock on the back wall above her husband's head.

Hermione turned around and retrieved the letter from the school. She unfolded it, and breathed in sighing as she breathed out. It was now or never. And she chose now. For if Ron found out from someone else in the morning, someone like Draco Malfoy, she knew they would have an even bigger argument because she didn't tell him first.

"Ronald, this came from the school this morning."

Hermione showed him the letter as he finished the mashed potatoes.

"Rose was caught snogging in a broom closet last night." Hermione came out and said it. She decided to say it fast instead of taking it slow. Breaking the news to him was easier than ripping a bandage off the wound.

And there it was. Ron chocked on his food, spitting most of it out. He took a large sip of water and stared at his wife. His eyes grew wide and his face matched the exact color of his hair.

"Now, Ron, before you get all angry, she is fifteen-years-old. She is at that age where boys are becoming of interest to her. And if you remember, I was fourteen when I first had my first kiss. We're lucky Rose was fifteen before she had her first kiss."

She had thought icing the topic gently would do it. But no, Ron stood up so fast he knocked his chair over.

"There's more. I haven't said who she was caught snogging with."

She shoved the paper in his hands. She would rather him read the name over her telling him the name. She watched him read the paper. As soon as he was done reading, he picked up his chair, and knocked it over again for the hell of it.

"SCORPIOUS? BLOODY FREAKING SCORPIOUS MALFOY?" Ron bellowed as he started pacing around in their kitchen.

"Now, Ronald!"

"Don't you go 'Ronalding' me. I have every right to be mad at her! Bloody hell, Hermione, she's my daughter! He's my enemy's son!"

Hermione laughed at him.

"Hermione, this is no laughing matter!" Ron said angrily.

"Oh, but you see, it is. Enemy? Seriously, Ron! The war is over! We should be friends with him."

"Hermione, I can see YOU and Harry being friends with him, but I absolutely refuse!"

"Even if Rose is in love with his son?"

Ron stopped pacing, turned around and crossed his arms against his chest.

"In love?" He clutched his heart. His oldest child. Let alone his daughter in love at fifteen. No, it was impossible.

"She owled me right after the school did pleading her case. She's in love with the boy."

"That... I can understand. Bloody hell, Hermione I was in love with you from the first moment we saved you from that troll. True love, I can understand, but just snogging to simply snog I can't."

"Well, that's very hypercritical of you," Hermione said.

"Tell me how."

"How about you and Lavender Brown in our fifth year? Snogging every possible moment you had a chance to!"

"Now, Hermione, this discuession's about Rose. Not me," Ron said getting the blame off of him.

"I think we should just let it go," Hermione said.

"Let it go? If you think I'm going to just let it go, you must be crazy."

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione said as she watched her husband pick up his coat, straightened up the chair, and put it on, and pull his wand out.

"I'm going over to Malfoy's house and demand that we talk." He took off before she could stop him. Disapparating right in front of her.

**_Two hours later._**

Hermione paced their home waiting for her husband to come home. And when she did, she saw he was drunk.

"If Rose wants to snog Scorpious, then by all means let her!" he said staggering onto their couch.

"Bloody hell, Ronald! What happened to you?" she said kneeling down in front of him. He stared at her and started to laugh.

"You said, 'Bloody hell', we are starting to sound a like." Ron laughed.

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted.

"Alright, Alright. I went over to Malfoy's house. As soon as he opened the door I slugged him in the face. Then we fought. Once his wife came down—who is very pretty I might add—to stop the fight, we started shouting. After she stopped us shouting, we started talking about our children. We've agreed to pretend to be nice for as long as they're together," Ron said smiling.

"Could I have some water?" he asked. Hermione stood up, went in the kitchen and came back. When she came back with water in her hand, Ron was fast asleep snoring loudly on the couch.

Hermione put down the glass of water, covered her husband up and smiled.

"Bloody hell, Ron," she said staring at him with her arms crossed.

"That could have gone a lot worse." Hermione winked at herself and walked out of the room letting Ron sleep off the hangover.


End file.
